


Winter Is Not Coming. It's Already Here.

by mllelouise



Series: The 2012 Teen Wolf Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is the season of hot chocolate, romance novels and sometimes, unexpected parental advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Is Not Coming. It's Already Here.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Teen Wolf Christmas](http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt #10: Winter
> 
> Unbeta'd.

A wave of cold air assaults her face the minute she leaves the shelter of the hospital. Melissa sighs. There’s no way to deny it anymore, winter has come and so have the nights falling too early, the freezing drafts and the gray sky that makes you feel down whatever you do.

Added to an exhausting double shift that seemed to never end, it may be a little too much to handle. Winter is hard to survive. But Melissa has a plan.

It’s time to declare the Fight The Winter Blues Campaign open.

 **Weapon Number One:** the Spanish hot chocolate. She’s been using the same recipe and the same ingredients for years so all she needs is to go grocery shopping. Chocolate, cinnamon and whipped cream. She can’t wait. And maybe she’ll even stop at Starbucks for a Christmas mug. The one with the golden dots on it that will shine in front of the fireplace. The giant one. Because the more chocolate the better.

 **Weapon Number Two:** warmth and comfort. She will retrieve the big soft white wool plaid from the closet, to wrap herself in while comfortably seated on the couch.

 **Weapon Number Three:** books. She’s gonna go to the bookshop and buy a pile of books full of romance, misunderstandings and happy endings and devour them during her evenings off.

Melissa wanders between the shelves of the bookstore, determined to find novels that will help her forget the too many night shifts and the latest adventures of her werewolf son. She’s putting back on the table a interesting but boring book when she sees Sheriff Stilinski a few shelves away, looking a bit confused (no let's be honest, completely confused) and lost between the personal development and the education sections. She briefly hesitates but not that much before approaching him.

\- Need any help?

\- Oh, Melissa, hello! And, uh, yes, maybe!

While trying to hide the cover of the book she’s holding (no need for the sheriff to know that she prefers Nora Roberts’ Christmas tale rather than the winner of the Booker Prize), she comes closer.

\- What are you looking for?

\- How to raise a too smart to be honest teenager who recently admitted using magic as a lifestyle? If it’s not too much to ask.

Crap. Did he really say that out loud?

He knows he shouldn’t have shared that much information but right now he just needs someone to talk to. She probably won’t take him seriously anyway. He knows it sounded crazy as fuck. Whatever. He’ll just pretend he was joking and they’ll talk about their kids the way every parent does. As if they were normal.

Saying that out loud at least once is such a relief, though.

\- All this?

\- Yes, no, forget that Melissa I'm just a little overwhelmed by the situation with Stiles, it’s -

Not a very easy thing to admit. But true. There’s something about Melissa McCall that tells him he can trust her.

\- Did something happened since – _she’s whispering now_ – the Snow Incident?

\- You … you know?

Melissa nods.

\- Of course you know, Scott speaks to you, if Stiles was only like half of Scott...

\- To be honest - _she hesitates_ \- Scott didn’t really tell me, I kind of heard a conversation, and they’re not very discreet, neither of them

\- You spy on your son Mrs. McCall?

The Sheriff looks amused and Melissa can’t tell if he’s more shocked or impressed. A little bit of both probably. If he only knew everything she knows about their children but can’t tell him ...

\- well, I need to know I mean, if I want to … protect him, right?

The sheriff laughs. Melissa is reassured.

\- So you think these books will help?

\- It would be better than nothing. Honestly, Melissa, I don’t know what to do. If I force him to talk to me, I’m afraid he’ll just shut down completely and it’s already tense between us, we really don’t need to make it worse. But on the other hand, if I do nothing ... one day he might… my wife would have known what to do. I’m just lost here.

\-  Well, it’s just my impression, from an outside point of view but he’s not doing that bad. Magic aside, I mean. At least he has good grades not like my own trouble maker.

The sheriff sighs. Maybe she's right. He always struggled with his son, trying to understand him, to know what was going on in his head, what he needed and why he lied so often. Okay all teenagers lie, cheat, break the curfew. He’s the sheriff, he’s seen worse on the job. Plus he was young once too, so he gets it, but Stiles is different. Stiles is...

-Well you haven’t heard what the coach told me last year, _he confesses_

Yes, he would like more than anything that his wife was there to guide him. But she’s not. Melissa is. And he could really use a friend right now.

-Well we should start a club, _Melissa suggests_

The sheriff laughs to this idea.

-We would compare the weekly stupid actions of our precious heirs, _she adds_

-And rate them on a scale of Hermione Granger to Voldemort and every month we could vote for the worse one

-And whoever wins gets a price

-But we all get to drink, right? _he asks_

-Oh yes, I think we’ll need to

They’re both laughing now. The club idea is a silly idea. They know it.

A really really silly stupid idea.

Right?

Except they totally will create that club later. But we’ll get to that soon enough.


End file.
